The Circus Clown
by susan friedman
Summary: Story takes place right after Annabelle in season six. Laura and Almanzo's relationship take an unexpected turn after Laura appears as a circus clown in London's circus. A one shot. Story complete in one chapter.


The Circus Clown

"Laura," London called out, "you're on."

Laura jumped. She was too busy watching that snippy Christie Norton cuddle up to Almanzo. She just wasn't paying attention.

London ran over to her with a bucket clenched firmly in his hand and gave it to Laura. "Go on and quickly now or you'll be late."

Laura nodded and grabbed the bucket out of circus owner's hand. She was a nervous wreck, even though London guaranteed that no one would recognize her.

Hopefully, he was right.

"Go on," London encouraged her. "And don't forget to do as we discussed."

Laura nodded and lifted the flap of the circus tent so she could get a good look at the audience. She knew what she had to do, but the bucket felt too heavy for it to be the confetti that she and London had spoken about.

She looked back at him, but London shook his head and pointed toward the tent.

"Go on," he repeated.

Laura took a deep breath and again lifted the tent flap, only this time she walked through it. She turned her attention toward the audience. Zeroing in on Christie, with bucket firmly in hand and a determined step, Laura gathered her courage and marched in their direction. She was going to get this over with.

In front of them now, Laura positioned herself between Christie and Almanzo, sidestepping back and forth. First she stood in front of Christie, then Almanzo, then Christie again, all the while the bucket still by her side causing confusion within the audience as to whom would get the contents thrown in their face.

Well, Christie won out and Laura raised the bucket, tilted it a bit, and released its contents. Expecting confetti, Christie got the surprise of her life when she discovered it was filled with water. Not only did she get wet, but the dress unraveled. Everyone laughed as Christie's dress fell to the floor, revealing nothing but her petticoat. She let out a scream and looked toward Almanzo.

Laura couldn't believe her eyes. This wasn't good, Almanzo was laughing with the rest of the audience, enjoying the spectacle.

Hurt and disappointed, Christie turned on her heels and stormed out, leaving Almanzo sitting on the bleachers alone.

Laura, now safely behind the tent, noticed that he didn't seem to care that Christie had run out of there in her underwear dripping wet. Laura smiled. It was good news despite the fact that she might be punished for her little stunt.

Well, she'll just tell Ma that she didn't realize that there was water in the bucket. It was half true, but she knew that she wouldn't get away it. Well, she'd celebrate for now. No use worrying over spilled milk.

Or, in this case, water.

She was congratulated by London and most of the circus staff. She and Albert had done a great job. London assured her that he would accompany the two of them home and speak to her parents, explaining that the water in the bucket was a part of the act and was performed at every performance. Whether they believed it or not was not Laura's concern. Hopefully, this would get Laura off.

Laura grabbed an empty bucket, walked over to the pump and filled it with water. She washed off all the makeup and began to change out of her clown costume, revealing her dress underneath.

"So it was you underneath all that makeup," a male voice called out behind her, startling her. Laura smiled and turned to find Almanzo staring at her with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, Beth. I should have taken your advice. That's the last time I'll ever speak to that stuck up Christie Norton. She wasn't worth it; I was going to call it quits anyway. You just gave me a great excuse for breaking up with her, not that there was anything special going on."

Laura stared at him, not believing what she just heard. She thought that he'd be angry at her and would never talk to her again. She thought that Almanzo would just tell her that she was acting like the little kid he thought she was. She never expected this.

"No, Almanzo, I'm the one who needs to apologize. This was not how I thought it would turn out. This wasn't revenge against Christie, it was…"

"It is something that happens at every performance," London interrupted, walking out with his arm around Albert. He turned to Laura. "If you're ready, I'll see you and Albert home."

"Mind if I accompany you?" Almanzo said, offering his arm to Laura.

Laura was speechless. The only thing she could do was look into his eyes.

"Well, then, let's go." London said, looking at Nels and Annabelle as they passed by. "Looks like there's a few happy endings going around tonight."

"Not too sure about that," Albert offered. "We'll have to wait and see how Mrs. Oleson takes to all of this."

London shook his head. "I think it will go just fine. At least brother and sister are reunited and getting along. Everything will be fine, I'm sure of it."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, all well that ends well," Laura said as she and Almanzo walked together under the moonlight.

"Yep," Almanzo smiled. "No punishment after all. You did a great job in there. Maybe you'll run away and join the circus when you're a bit older."

Laura looked up at him. And here she thought she was making progress.

"Nah, I don't think so," she answered, letting the comment go by. "I've always wanted to be a teacher and that's what I'm going to be. You'll see, Almanzo. I'll be sixteen in a month. Your sister says that I'm the smartest one in the class and if a job comes up, she'll recommend me for a teaching position."

Almanzo smiled and played with a lock of her hair, which was not in her usual pigtails. It was long and loose, behind her shoulders.

"It sure sounds good to me, Beth. I'll still be around. But I'm runnin' out of women to ask out. The pickin's are pretty slim to none."

Laura smiled. "You'll find someone, Almanzo, when the time is right. I'm sure of it. My Ma says there's someone for everyone in the world."

Almanzo smiled. "Your Ma's a pretty smart woman, Beth."

"I've known that for a long time, Manly," she said as Almanzo grabbed her hand. He smiled. "Come on, Beth. Let's get inside. It's late."

They both laughed softly together as they looked into each other's eyes. Almanzo was starting to move toward her, closing his eyes as he leaned forward, but he pulled back at the last second. He shook his head and let go of her hand.

"Something wrong, Manly?" she asked as he looked into her eyes.

He smiled. "Just wanted to thank you for the delicious dinner you and your Ma served up. I know London loved it. He told your Pa and me when we went for a walk after supper." He looked into her eyes again and grabbed her hand again. "Your Pa trusted me enough to let me be alone with you for a few minutes before I leave."

"I think he trusts you a bit more, Manly," she told him. Laura had hoped it was true. Pa didn't like Almanzo one bit, plus he was sick of hearing his name constantly.

But what he didn't know wouldn't kill him. At least Laura had him for now.

It was hard to let go, but she had to, he had to go home.

And one day, Laura knew that she would go home with him as man and wife. She had always known. It was only a matter of time.


End file.
